mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Blake Sr.
Martin Blake Sr. (born Martainn and also known as Raz and Bad Cop) was a human-elf hybrid businessman who founded Blake International, a police officer with Garda Síochána, a government operative to MI-6 and the CIA, a doctor who served on the Board of Developmental Medicinal Improvement, and one of the founders of the secret society known as the Court of Ravens as well as a high ranking member of it's shadowy Council of Evil. Biography Early life Martainn was born c. 380 in Gaelic Ireland to Finn and Myrna. As a child, Martainn was forced to work hard around the homestead, often helping his father with the crops by the age of ten. He also grew up with a sister named Moibel and a brother named Max. His mother may have died early on in Martainn's life as he later stated that he was able to see and even speak with his mother after her death. Rallying his followers (c. 405–1000 AD) At some point in his life, Martainn learned of his Elven heritage and began traveling the world. During his travels he came into contact with a secret society in Egypt that believed him to be a descendant of Jesus of Nazareth and was soon initiated into the group. These same people also believed that Jesus was a celestial-being that they called a "Star-God". Now seeing himself as destined to rule, Martainn set out to quell competing secret society's, and in some cases, such as with the Vampire led Council of Vampires, absorbed them into his own group to rally together and grow his number of followers. During this period of time, Martainn fought in many wars across the world, especially ones concentrated in Europe, and his influence over the countries he assisted grew steadily as well. His ever expanding network even managed to infiltrate the powerful religions of the time. It was at this time that it was believed he married for the first time. Little was known of his wife other than that she was killed tragically and he apparently loved her substantially as he would look back at that time in his life with sorrow. Her death embittered Martainn to the point that he became even more focused on his goals of ultimate power and his vengefulness apparently never subsided. Martainn also promised himself to never again doubt his destiny as a ruler. Moving things along Personality and traits Powers and abilities Telepathy: Super Acute Senses: His sense of sight and hearing were heightened to levels beyond ordinary mortals. He was capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances and retained this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blake's hearing was similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human couldn't from greater distances. Martainn was also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, such as Vampires, Elfs or Celestials, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. Super Strength: Super Speed: Blake was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Super Agility: Blake's agility, balance and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Super Stamina: Martin's musculature generated less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. Super Durability: His Elf/Human Hybrid tissue allowed him to sustain physical trauma much more so than an ordinary mortal. Regenerative Healing Factor: Martainn possessed an accelerated healing ability that allowed him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Prolonged Lifespan:' Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Secret Intelligence Service personnel Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Members of the Council of Evil Category:Blake family Category:Elves Category:Sorcerers Category:Business owners and executives